The SSBB Christmas Chronicles
by Araceli L
Summary: It's going to be a Happy December for all as Team Challenges are announced and Pit endeavors to bring unity, love, and the joy of the Christmas spirit to the loveless Smashers.
1. On the 1st Day of Christmas

A/N: **This was inspired by EggplantWitch's **_**Advent is Now**_**. Her story also begins with Pit and Ash, but I am not trying to plagiarize hers in any way. I am writing about them because I never have before, and I've found a new respect for both of them, so I'd like a chance to work with their characters. Thank you for reading, and please, enjoy.**

_**SSBB Christmas Chronicles**_

On the bleak, wintry morning of December 1st, Pit jerked up from where he lay on his bed, his face ablaze and his angel eyes sunny despite the fog in the window.

Like a rocket he shot into the air and flew around the room, his wholesome and innocent wings reveling in the early morning exercise.

"Happy December!" he cried in pure ecstasy, taking so much enjoyment in something so simple, the way only angels can.

His roommate groaned from below on a different bed, his black hair askew and sleep clotting his eyes. He rubbed his face in irritation, but also bemusement. Once he blinked a few times, trying to focus his fuzzy vision, he stared at his angelic companion.

"Pit…" he sighed, "What is it this time?"

Pit, still soaring around the room, looked down at him in mirth. "It's December, Ash! December, December, the season of snow and merriment! The month of unity and eggnog! The time where we can all stand together as one, lifting our praise to God for his sacrifice and endless love! No one is cold and no one is sorrowful, for warmth from the home also comes from the heart! December, the season of—"

"Christmas!" Toon Link burst into the room, his panting a testament to the assumption that he had indeed burst into every room and proclaimed the same thing, rudely awaking late-sleepers, such as Ash.

The Pokémon Trainer moaned. "Dude…that's in twenty five days…"

Pit finally descended from his joyous wheeling and levitated above his own bed, touching down on it gracefully. "I know! That's how many days we have to get thirty three Smashers their Christmas gifts! So we better jump on it!"

He rummaged through his closet, selecting a more practical outfit than his loose-fitting toga, muttering about how he should have gotten a head start. After pulling on a pair of jeans he'd borrowed from Mario (they'd been a too-big birthday present) and apologetically slicing two slits in the back of a white sweater, he extended his wings and flew out the door. Of course, even in the freezing weather, his sandals were still present. Ash rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Ash!"

The dark-eyed boy collapsed back onto his pillow, his snores filling the blissfully peaceful room.

* * *

Ike awoke early too that morning, though it wasn't excitedly. His body was tingling with enthrallment, but it was of the worst kind. He dreaded the thrilled chills that ravaged him as he panted into his hands, wiping the sweat off his face. Though his head pounded in protest, he gripped the edge of the mattress and pulled himself off of it, shutting his eyes tightly as a swinging sensation stumped his senses. He groaned as he dropped to the floor, leaning his head back against the tangled sheets.

How long would these nightmares continue to haunt him?

He wiped his mouth as bile tried to penetrate his lips. He was in no condition to head down to the Smash Hall for breakfast, yet he had to.

He must. He was a warrior. Sickness was no excuse for absence. Sure, it wouldn't be the end of the world if he didn't make it, but today was more important than usual.

Today as the day their partners for the Team Challenges would be announced. Team Challenges were exactly that – a series of obstacles for a team. This involved Break The Targets, Event Matches (in which you had to accomplish a specific feat in a brawl to advance), the Home-Run Contest, Multi-Man Melees, and many more; also the return of a few unforgettable difficulties, such as Classic Mode, All-Star Mode (Ike longed to take on Marth in this, because the other blue-haired swordsman was always boasting of his status as crown champion in All-Star), and the very old but much loved Race to the Finish (Captain Falcon was undefeated at this point, but maybe that's because it hadn't reappeared since the first tournament).

Ike tousled his eternally-messy navy hair. He bit his lip and staggered to his feet.

It was hopeless. This was killing him; exhaustion would have to take its toll eventually, and if he didn't get any sleep now, he had no chance of winning the Team Challenges.

Wearily and reluctantly, though also much relieved, Ike sank back into his downy blankets.

They could always tell him who he was partnered with tomorrow.

* * *

Princess Peach squealed and bounced up and down, an impressive feat in her five-inch heels.

"Zelli!" she called, her sickly sweet voice breaking Bowser's ears as he lumbered down the hallway toward the breakfast hall. He grunted. If only Master Hand hadn't threatened him so…

A beautiful young woman turned her head at the other princess's summon. Her long auburn hair slipped over her shoulder and flooded down her back as she returned, "I'm in here, Peach!"

The flouncy, wide-eyed, and pink-clad princess skipped into the room, a simple tune sounding from her rosy lips. "Zelda!" she sang, abruptly flopping on the other girl's bed, catching her breath.

Zelda smiled at her ecstatic friend. "Why are you so happy today, Peach? I recall you telling me your dread of the Team Challenges."

"True," Peach acknowledged, "but it's December!"

Zelda raised a sculpted eyebrow as she examined a different dress. She wanted to look especially nice if she were so fortunately paired up with Link…oh Lord, let her be partnered with Link, please… "I have noticed. Why has that got you so happy?"

Peach was shocked, though Zelda didn't see this as she continued to silently pray. "December! The month of giving and selflessness, of beauty and excitement—"

Indeed, her speech was something even Pit would envy, if only it hadn't been interrupted by a rather toonish reincarnation of Zelda's favorite hero.

"And Christmas!" the Hero of the Winds exclaimed, dashing straight back out of the room, yelling down the hallway: "Christmas is coming, Christmas is almost here! Everybody wake up, it's nearly Christmas!"

"I can't believe that was once Link…" Zelda mused, running an experienced hand over a different dress. Liking the texture, she finally decided on a seasonally festive green one, the color of holly, and – though she denied it – identical to Link's own tunic.

Peach babbled on about what she'd like to get each Smasher as Zelda brushed her hair in her mirror. But as the bubbly princess reached Link's name, her voice slid into an insinuating suggestion.

"Oh yes, Link. I wonder what he'd like? Poor baby, he must always be _lonely_ on Christmas, with no one to celebrate with…Maybe he'd like to celebrate with his _friends, _I wonder what it's like, being _alone_ all the time, I mean, he has _no one_, only his _friends_…"

As Zelda firmly showed no sign of recognition, Peach grew agitated.

"His _friends…_ That will _REMAIN _friends unless they get off their shy butt and do something about it!"

"Ready to go to breakfast?" Zelda strolled out of the room, hanging on to her last shred of self-restraint. Because there was nothing she'd like to do more than run into his arms, than to kiss him passionately, than to confess to him everything she'd been feeling ever since he'd saved her life.

But of course that'd never happen. She was royalty; he, a commoner, despite the fact of his saving her kingdom. Her father refused to see Link for the hero he was.

And everybody knew a princess shouldn't either.

* * *

The dining hall was crowded, teeming with excitement and anticipation. Most of the Smashers were seated, chatting eagerly across their breakfast plates, but the younger ones were sprinting around the tables, laughing and playing an intense game of tag.

Marth seated himself next to Link, looking round. "Where's Ike?"

"How should I know?" Link shrugged. "Though last night, I do remember him blundering around in the kitchen…you think he's okay?"

"Most likely. He's a tough guy." Marth's tone was conversational, although his face was concerned. He endeavored, however, to chase away his suspicions as the gorgeous Zelda appeared in front of their table, looking simply radiant in a very jovial, forest-green dress. Marth was fond of Zelda, though strictly as a friend. Despite what people said, the two were only close friends. He wasn't attracted to her romantically, regardless of his admiration of her looks; in all honesty – and that was the point of this season, was it not? – if there was any man that didn't stand in awe of her beauty, he'd like to meet him.

The princess bestowed a warm smile upon Marth as he gazed at her in wonder. She blushed as he knelt to the ground, taking her hand and kissing it, proclaiming, "You look absolutely brilliant today, my princess. I wish you a merry holiday."

Link looked on in jealousy, his face burning red in envy. Why hadn't he thought of that? Oh yes, because his brain was absolutely befuddled anytime she stepped into the room. She was so glowing, so gorgeous; so sweet and compassionate. His common sense and logic were cast away whenever he saw her, allowing his mind to spin out fantasies that they would have reprimanded immediately, and did so when they returned, much to his dismay.

He cleared his throat, stood up, and greeted her differently, because kneeling would have looked too similar to Marth's welcome.

He bowed low to the floor in front of her, his right hand, the opposite of his sword hand, clasping the Master Sword in respect. "Good morning, Princess Zelda," he said, his voice low and convivial. "As the prince so kindly pointed out, you look ravishing this day. Are you excited for the Team Challenges?"

She laughed happily, allowing Link to take her hand to lead her to the table, pulling out her chair for her. "I'm positively energized, though rather anxious. I just know I'll be paired up with someone dreadful, like Ganondorf."

The friends shared a chuckle, while Princess Zelda peered around Link's cap to the table a few beyond theirs.

"Though," she said thoughtfully, her countenance sad, "I feel sorry for the poor man." She nodded to Link as he raised an eyebrow in shock. "No, I do. It must be awful, having everyone feel so negatively towards you. I hope he has a happy Christmas."

Her voice was completely sincere, because that was just the kind of person she was. Take the lessons of Christmas: selflessness, giving, gratitude, generosity, unity, hope, cheer, and _love_; and she was the very epitome. Had Christmas been an angel with dazzling sapphire eyes, she was it.

Speaking of angels, Pit flew into the room, his pearly white dove wings flapping gently as he slowed to a stop. He observed everyone in the hall, and his mind was divided into three parts: the quietest section was still caroling his joy of the holiday; the louder part was antagonized in the suspense of needing to know who was partner was; and the last, noisiest fraction was becoming melancholy over the loveless fighters. True, this was a brawling tournament, but there was no _love _between them. Certainly they were all friends, but it was a very distanced friendship. Also, the amount of couples that needed each other was great, and Pit could see it.

The angel was filled with tristfulness over this, but his heart was brightened as an idea warmed him: he'd show them what the Christmas spirit was all about.

At that moment, Master Hand floated into the room, his giant fingers bearing rings of wreaths. All the Smashers became solemn, and the little ones scurried to find a seat. Pikachu scampered to his master as Ash came in through the back door, not wanting to interrupt their boss.

The hand spoke, his voice echoing impressively throughout the hall that waited with baited breaths.

"Good morning, my children, and I hope you enjoy this wonderful season." In fact, Master Hand had had a beautiful speech planned, that would have made Pit and Peach fume in endless rage, because it would have made theirs look like a first-grader's guide to the ABC's. But, in deciding this was cruel, he continued gravely, "I suppose you'd all like to learn of your partners for the Team Challenges? I have drawn up the list, as promised, and I have actually taken your requests into account. The order of events will be posted on the wall over there, and I'll have some Toads hang it up as soon as your partners are announced."

They hadn't breathed, and now, they were waiting on pins and needles. Oh, how he was torturing them!

He would have smiled, had he a mouth. Instead he withdrew a folded piece of paper from the ominous black section of his glove, where a hand should go. He pinched it between his forefinger and thumb, holding it to where they supposed his eyes were.

"Mario and Fox, Falco and Wolf, Bowser and Donkey Kong, Jigglypuff and King Dedede, Kirby and Lucas, Ness and the Ice Climbers, Marth and Link, Meta Knight and Lucario, Pit and Zelda, Toon Link and Wario, Sonic and R.O.B., Peach and Ganondorf, Snake and Ike, Samus and Ash, Olimar and Mr. Game and Watch, Luigi and Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon and Pikachu."

There was a silence, and then a general murmuring broke out as they discussed this new development. Cries of frustration were uttered as well as shouts of triumph; Marth and Link were busy grinning at each other, assuring Zelda they'd easily win beat her and Pit in this tournament. She shot back that she had an angel on her side, and Marth cracked another smile. "Whatever you say Zelda" was his reply as he and Link shared a smug yet good-natured smirk.

Ash stroked Pikachu's sleek yellow fur contemplatively. Samus Aran?

He glanced across the room, to see the bounty huntress slouched in a disgruntling way in a corner. She would have been alone if it weren't for the presence of Captain Falcon. Though everyone knew that the captain wasn't alone in his lust for her, they had all been surprised when he became her only friend.

Except for Ike, of course.

As the name of the great mercenary rose to his mind, Ash searched around for hall for a sign of his spiky hair. Surprisingly enough, Ike had been one of few people who had bonded with Ash when he'd first come to the Mansion. Though he didn't do the fighting himself, Ash was the strategy and brains behind his Pokémon's melees. He was very proud of them, though sometimes he wished he could fight on his own…. So maybe some of the other Brawlers would stop looking down at him so contemptuously.

Samus Aran was one of those veterans that would never see him as a Smasher. He was a _Trainer_, not a fighter; thus, he could never be one of them. What right did he have to call himself a Smasher? He wasn't out there, taking the blows, feeling the pain, celebrating in the victory, risking his life; the boy had never known what true fighting is. He would never be one of them.

Ash Ketchum sighed.

This was going to be a long Challenge.

* * *

A/N: **Hola, faithful readers. Before I get any further, Thank you so so much. I can't even explain how much you mean to me. Reviews just make my entire day, you have no idea; well maybe you do. :D It's just that…writing is all I've dreamed of doing. I can't imagine my life in the future without writing; all I want to do when I grow up is become an author. Maybe I'm just writing fanfiction now, but someday, and you wait for that day, but my name will be on the cover of a book. Remember my name, because you'll see it someday.**

**(You know, when you actually do find out my name. ;) **

**But what I'm saying is, thank you for reading. To my reviewers, thank you for doing so! If it's constructive criticism or just amazing praise, I thank you **_**SO **_**much. The criticism only helps me get better and the praise just makes me so happy I'm on a cloud and glowing. It also reassures me that I have what it takes to be a writer. Endless thanks to all of you, and I highly encourage you to drop me a line. You can say anything, even the likes of "I like Christmas" and I'd be content. At least you read it! (Hopefully.) If you are anonymous, I will reply to you in the next chapter, though I encourage you to get an account, so I can heap thanks upon you as I just did. I had so much fun with this chapter. Review to tell me if you thought it was fun. (:**

**Thank you. Thank you so much. Thanks to all of you. If I could say it in any other way I could; if I could hug all of you or send you a muffin basket I would. Thank you!**

**P.S. – Dear EggplantWitch: I decided to go a little longer than a one-shot. Bring on the competition, girlfriend. ;)**

**~ClumsyHeart17**


	2. Hummingbird

A:N/** Ahh, My reviewers as sweet as Dove chocolate! People, seriously, please review. Is it that hard? I love any reviewer more than you! I'm sorry. it's the truth. I'll love you though if you review. (:**

**Quick Note: The reason this is called 'Hummingbird' is because of a song by NeverShoutNever (a.k.a. Christofer Drew Ingle.) While it uses none of the lyrics, it's what I imagine one of the characters in this chapter would be feeling towards another. You'll understand. But go check out that song; he's amazing. Enjoy this chapter!**

_**The SSBB Christmas Chronicles, Chapter 2:**_

_**Hummingbird**_

The black-haired psychic boy cocked his head, playing with his red cap.

How did he feel about being partnered with the Ice Climbers? Well, he honestly wasn't sure. He was pretty good friends with Popo, but he knew nothing about his twin sister Nana.

All he knew was she was adorable, lovely even when she giggled, her tiny nose crinkling and her brown eyes scrunched tightly.

Though that didn't concern Ness much for the moment. Instead he was distracted by Falco and Wolf sprinting into the room, each screaming something at the top of their lungs. Falco stopped abruptly, and the grey wolf crashed into him. They glowered at each other, hardly noticing Ness, and withdrew their respective blasters, slapping them to the other's head.

Wolf's sharp ears twitched and Falco's feathers were ruffled in indignation.

"WE – WILL – USE – MY – LANDMASTER," Wolf spit, his piercing teeth bared in rage and danger.

Ness rolled his intelligent eyes. They were fighting over a weapon? Particularly one that was exactly the same as the other?

Donkey Kong lumbered into the room, bulky and sluggish, chewing on a banana leisurely. Jigglypuff rolled in behind him, proclaiming, "Jiggly!"

Without warning, the great ape spun around and grabbed the puffball as she shrieked. Livid and enraged, he chucked her into the next room with all of his might, and when she landed, Ness heard a sharp "oof!" and the crunch of breaking glass.

Honestly the situation would have been humorous if it hadn't been horrible.

As the PSI child dashed out of the room to help the innocent Pokémon, he snuck another glance at DK.

The monkey was again eating his yellow treat, his eyes half-closed in ecstasy.

* * *

A beautiful woman strolled through the snow, the glimmering snowflakes catching on her blond eyelashes. She smiled quietly, dusting off her ponytail as more white crystals caught on to the yellow waterfall.

Samus Aran didn't particularly enjoy the Christmas season. She didn't enjoy anything, much. What was so festive about it? So hopeful?

As far as she could tell, the only thing that made it notable was the fact that frozen water, in the form of useless yet dazzling flakes, fell from a cold and cloudy sky. As far as her opinion went, there was no use whatsoever in the season or snow, despite the fact that she found the snow absolutely gorgeous.

Footsteps sounded behind her, and the bounty huntress briskly jammed her helmet back on her head. She turned to look behind her, but her companion was already next to her.

"Hey," Ike said, his breath visible in the frigid air. She looked him up and down, seeing his outfit, made up of a raggedy short-sleeved shirt and tattered cape.

"Aren't you cold?" she inquired, though her voice was warm and welcoming.

He wrapped his red cloak tighter around his muscled arms. "Not at all. This is warmer than you think. Aren't _you _cold?"

"No." She shook her head. "Nice and snug. My suit has a lining on the inside that adjusts to my body temperature and the outside environment," she explained, her fingers flexing in her chinking orange glove.

He nodded. "Ah."

A comfortable quietness spanned between the two, and after a while, Ike sighed.

Samus gazed up at him, peering through her green-tinted visor. It still came as quite a shock to her that Ike was so tall, especially that his height bested hers while in her Power Suit. But by now she knew him better than anybody, and she knew that he hadn't sighed to call attention to himself. His face was lined in concentration, his hand swiped across his forehead pensively. She scrunched her eyebrows, then, in remembering he couldn't see this curious action, said,

"What is it?"

She had obviously interrupted some deep plunge of thought, because he submerged groggily. "Huh?"

She gestured unhelpfully at the air. "What?"

Yet somehow they understood each other perfectly. "Oh," he sighed again. He glanced at her; her cold green eyes turned so warm when they looked upon him. It was not something he took for granted.

"It's just that – I don't know."

Getting through to him had been the hardest part about becoming so close – yet it was what had made them so close. He was blunt and closed, stonily refusing the revelation of any of his dark secrets. It had taken much coaxing and immense tests of her trustworthiness for him to finally tell her just his past, how he'd ended up at the Smash Mansion. It'd taken what seemed like forever to just convince him that she didn't care – whatever he was holding back, whatever he was so guilty of meant nothing to her.

Because nothing could be worse than what she had done.

But Samus wasn't known for her sweet temper. She growled, "You do to. What's bothering you? I don't like it." Her voice sounded protective and noble, though she hadn't meant to. It was simply the truth.

He grinned in spite of himself, and gazed off into the distance, into the blood-red sunset that was sinking into the pogonips on the mountains' majestic tops.

But as that phrase came to his mind, his smile faded. _Blood._ Millions of pools of endless, treacherous blood, ruby-red and scarlet staining…shining like wicked suns, dying deities…. The foreboding, glassy tunnels, sadistically smiling at him as he endeavored to shake it off his garments, but he was drenched in the awful, scarring substance…

"I'm having these nightmares," he confessed in a low voice, his eyes turned away from her. The sun was too painful to look at. "I…I'm drowning. Every single time it's the same dream, and every time I get closer to dying. I feel my breath being forced out of my lungs, I feel myself begin to tire even as adrenaline is coursing though me…I know my time is almost up, and I feel it in my veins as my blood begins to slow…I feel myself begin to die. I choke one last time then…I wake up."

Samus slowed, and rotated to stare at him. Snow began to collect on her face and she shivered, though that wasn't the cause.

Ike's face was haunted as he stared back, his eyes locking on hers intensely.

"Does it mean something?" he whispered, fully knowing she had no idea. But that wasn't the point. He just wanted to hear her consolation.

Samus had to look away from his expression, so full of supplication. He was like a young boy wishing for his family to comfort him, to set him at peace…

And normally her answer would have been _yes._ Because somewhere in her mind, she knew this was true. She couldn't explain it, but it felt like a premonition. And the galatic heroine was a realist; had it been anyone else, she would have flat out told them _yes._

But this wasn't just anyone. This was Ike – Ike, whom held her so tenderly as she wept, who laughed delightedly in all the right places, whose very presence she was in absolute bliss to simply be in. He was Ike – the one whom she would never hurt, given the chance.

Unbidden and unexpected, tears sprung into her eyes. She could _never _hurt Ike. But this premonition – it was petrifying. Not just to him, but to her too. Life without Ike? No. It wasn't probable; it didn't make sense. _At all._

"Samus…" Suddenly his hands gripped the sides of her helmet, and with a gentle tug, the chilly evening air created miniature bumps on her skin. Suddenly his face was very close to hers; suddenly his sweet-smelling breath was warming her.

"Don't cry love…. No, no shh…. Don't cry darling…"

She was furious with herself. Why couldn't she stop the streams of tears that cascaded down her face? She was pathetic. Pathetic and weak. The stupid dreams didn't mean anything. No, of course they didn't mean anything… Oh Ike, just please keep telling me that…. They meant nothing….

"C'mon, now," he said gently, stepping a little ways away from her, holding her at arms length. He brushed a stray tear from her cheek; the place his finger had touched was instantly burning instead of frozen.

She glimpsed his face through misty eyes.

"They mean nothing. They're only dreams, after all. Come on, love…. Let's forget about it. Let's just enjoy Christmas."

She didn't trust herself to talk. When she opened her mouth, it was trembling.

"Come on…take my hand." He outstretched his sword hand, not sure what was overcoming him, beside shock at her reaction. He detested seeing those fine eyes transform so swiftly at his confession. But that was the reason he hadn't wanted to tell her. It was harrowing to him, heartbreaking and painful, to see her like that. It was the last thing he ever wanted.

As he watched, her face grew somewhat brighter as she wrapped her fingers around his. He grinned encouragingly, though also involuntarily: the feeling was so natural, so good.

So what was the Christmas season about? Love for others? Caring for them? Support and friendship and unconditional feelings? Irrevocable, uncontrolled feelings, things he had attempted to quit thinking about?

The beauteous bounty huntress and the handsome mercenary began to smile again, the former sense of doom vanishing from their pleasant and restrained atmosphere. Restrained, because both of them knew there was a deeper meaning in their entwined fingers, though they weren't sure if they could figure it out yet.

But maybe that was the way it was meant to be.

The two friends laughed as they walked on, the orange helmet left winking and glinting in the luminous twilight they continued into.

* * *

**A/N: Symbolism fans? Tell me what I was symbolising. What do Ike's dreams mean? His comforting her? "Irrevocable feelings?" Restraint? The helmet, the sunset? Gimme answers! :D Sorry this chapter was a doozie. I STILL haven't started my homework. I feel like this chapter was sort of a let-down, but I did enjoy writing it...not as much as the other one, but I promise next time I'll be in full swing. I'm a bit jam-packed. Also I will try to update The Prince's Tale tomorrow, so, check it out. (:**

**Quick Trivia: pogonip: (n) An ice fog that forms in the mountain valleys of the western U.S. So it is a word, not something this insane authoress dreamed up.**

**Anyhoo, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, please review, eat your vegetables, Happy Christmas, and God Bless!**

**(Also, EggplantWitch and I are currently competing with our two Christmas stories. Rules: Whoever spreads the most Christmas cheer wins! Check out her _Advent Is Now _to judge. :)**

**~ClumsyHeart17**


	3. The Tip Of The Iceberg

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to InsanityPika! Happy birthday! I hope it's a great one! God bless you and have a great day of celebration!**

**The SSBB Christmas Chronicles**

_**Chapter 3: The Tip of the Iceberg**_

Pikachu cooed happily as he nipped his master's ankles playfully. He was trotting behind him currently, following him to their teams' training practice. The two teams had decided on training together, mostly for Ash's comfort. He was terrified of facing Samus alone (not as in battle, just as in trying to talk to her) and he knew Captain Falcon was the one who could calm her down. The F-Zero racer didn't exactly approve of Ash either, but he was certainly kinder about it. Also something working in the Pokémon Trainer's favor was the fact that Falcon was especially fond of Pikachu.

And who wouldn't be? Ash thought as they neared the simulator room, bestowing a delighted smile on his Pokémon as Pikachu flicked his ears, batting at something with his tiny paws endearingly, his wide eyes innocent and young.

What a lie that was! Pikachu was a hard fighter, determined and rough. He _had _been there since the beginning, and he was difficult to brawl against, considering he was zapping around your feet all the time, literally and figuratively.

The realization that Ash was about to enter a room of the original SSB veterans made him begin to sweat. It was December 8th, and he knew they should've started training earlier, but his apprehension had prevented him from doing so. When he'd finally mustered his courage, he'd _still_ needed Captain Falcon.

He removed his red cap and played with it for a second, anything to stall. "Eh, you know Pika, my stomach—"

He was shoved into the room, the second the door flew open.

And collided face-first into Samus Aran. And, thanks to the way he'd tumbled through the doorway, his face was planted in the middle of her armor, just below her chin.

Thank Lugia she was wearing her Power Suit, but that didn't make things any less awkward or his face hurt any less, after she was finished slapping him.

As Ash stood there bashfully, rubbing his red cheek, sulking yet highly humiliated, Captain Falcon entered the room, Pikachu on his shoulder. He took at look at Samus's arms crossed pointedly, her weight shifted away from the stung Pokémon Trainer, and put two and two together.

"Eh, umm, hello, Samus. How are you?" he began awkwardly, letting Pikachu scamper down his arm and leap to the floor, agile as a cat.

"Fine," she said tersely.

There was another silence, more uncomfortable than the first. Then, with a ferocious growl and throwing her hands into the air, Samus shot at him, "Let's get this over with. Come on. Bridge of Elden."

With that she stomped over to the destination machine and punched in, rather forcefully, in the coordinates, the amount of stock, the type of match, etc., then stepped onto the raised platform. In a second, she dissolved in a multitude of different little sprinkles of light.

Captain Falcon glared at Ash. "What in the name of Jody did you do?"

Ash held up his hands in surrender, trying to look nonplussed, but his voice betrayed him. "I – I mean, it was an accident, I didn—"

"Forget it; just pray to whomever you pray to that she'll forgive you."

Douglas J. Falcon gave him one last reproving glance then climbed into the transporting ring. He disappeared.

Ash sighed as he made to follow, when something suddenly caught his leg in mid-step. He looked down to glimpse Pikachu, his little paws grasping his foot tightly.

"Pika!" he cried.

The Pokémon Trainer's bad mood started to slip, and he gave a weak smile. "C'mon buddy."

Pikachu sent an elated squeal into the air and hopped onto Ash's backpack.

As the two entered the glowing circle, Ash's gloved fingers found the Pokéball in his pocket. As he toyed with it, he pondered just how he was going to make it through this Challenge.

* * *

Ness squinted at his partner. "Are you quite sure about this?"

Popo grinned reassuringly. However, it was a little _too _reassuring.

"…Popo?"

"Ah, Ness, lighten up a bit. You're always so serious! Have some fun, for once. You're gonna die just sitting there, doing nothing, huh? Forget about those mortgage bills and come have some fun! You'll be glad you did!"

Following this inspirational speech, Ness gaped at him. "What in the heck are you even _talking _about, Popo? What's a mortgage bill?"

"It doesn't matter anyway." The Ice Climber waved a gloved hand dismissively, examining his other mitten for a second. "It just means you should jump!"

"I really don't think I should."

"C'mon now, it'll be fun."

"Popo, I could _die._"

Said boy shrugged heedlessly again, as if that teensy factor was inconsequential. "Pshaw!"

"Popo…"

"Ness," he returned, "Quit your immature whining and be a _man._"

Now this struck Ness hard. "I am a man," he pouted crossly, trying to hide his hurt feelings.

"Then prove it." Popo's face was satisfied with a look of challenge.

But Ness trembled on the edge, one foot hanging off, the other bearing all of his weight as he swayed.

"I can't!" he cried, returning next to Popo.

The twin of Nana sighed disappointedly. "Okay, Ness. But WOW, I'm glad I'm not a young, foolish, chicken child like you…" He began to walk away, a secret smile coating his devious features.

"Ahhhh!" Ness screamed as he plummeted over the cliff, his breath torn out of him by the fierce wind. His mind went absolutely blank, save for one phrase: _What are you doing?_ But he had no clue.

He was about one hundred feet in the air (well, not anymore), at the Ice Climber's stage. He and Popo and proceeded to the top of the iceberg, Popo chatting excitedly all the while about something he thought Ness should try. It was _fun_, he insisted, shoving the psychic to the top of the mountain of ice. But as soon as they'd reached the peak, and Ness had finally figured out Popo's plan, he'd instantly backed out.

But that was all in the past. _Now _Ness was rushing straight toward the freezing, choppy water, his body spread-eagled in the air. And everybody watching knew that was _not _a good position to be in, especially if he was planning on landing in the water. Popo giggled wickedly from above. Oh yes, Ness was nearly toward the bottom…

"POPO!" a young female voice shrieked, and the male Ice Climber twirled around to face his sister.

"Uh, Nana! Hi, how ya doing? You nearly missed our training, where've ya—"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" she screeched, rather uncharacteristically.

"Whatta you mean?" her brother inquired politely, a look of perplexity crossing his face.

Nana only wasted time to roll her horrified brown eyes. Then, wielding her hammer, the Eskimo scrambled to the tip of the iceberg, her parka's hood flying off as she did so. She peered over it and gasped dramatically.

"NESS!" she cried, her voice echoing out over the sharp jagged ruts in the ice.

He heard his name, and then quite suddenly realized the navy waves were waiting to swallow him. Just as abruptly his instincts returned, and he let out a cry of his own:

"PK Thunder!"

A bolt of lighting shot out of the boy, and, in extreme concentration, made a loop to swoop around and crash into him. Though he gasped in pain, he was rocketed to the very top of the frosty mountain. As he collided gracelessly, sharply on the slick ice, he began heaving, endeavoring to catch his breath.

As he hastily gulped in shallow, chilly air, Nana smacked him. He would've muttered something, but he was honestly too oxygen-deprived to reply.

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled, and Ness looked at her incredulously.

When he could finally breathe, he asked, "Me? _Me_?"

"Yes you, I don't see the rest of us diving off of a cliff!"

As Popo sniggered, she turned to him just as furiously. "AND YOU!" she screamed, her voice growing again. His smirk instantly faded as she came closer and closer, twirling her mallet ominously in her fists.

"Uh, Sis, ha ha, um, whatcha doin' with that hammer? Sis? Oh good Lord."

As Popo was sent flying, Nana went back to check on Ness.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry," she apologized, taking his small hand between her own two tiny ones. He gazed at them in astonishment, until he realized she was warming him up, as she rubbed his fingers. Oh.

"It's fine."

"No, really," she said, fixing him in a stern look. She still felt she needed to atone for something, because she glanced to where Popo had landed. "I can hit him again."

Fearing for his friend's life, Ness shook his head fervently. "No! No, it's all alright. I mean, you have every right to get upset, but I'm alright. It wasn't like he pushed me or anything. I jumped myself."

"Yes, speaking of which, why did you ever do that? Ness, I was terrified. But this is why it's Popo's fault…you're not normally that stupid, but Popo is…. Truthfully, I don't know why you hang around him. He's about as intelligent as my snow boots. You should hang with the likes of Lucario and Fox. They're both really smart."

"Eh, well, they probably wouldn't like a kid hanging around them," Ness said modestly, but this was because he was still trying to figure out if what she said was a compliment or not. "Popo's not too unintelligent. You should give him a bit more credit. After all, he's very persuasive."

The two chuckled darkly. Then Nana replaced her pink hood, covering her short mahogany hair and red little ears in white fur. She stood, and then helped Ness to his feet. He was about three inches taller than her, putting him at a nice height of three feet, three inches.

"Let's get out of here. I've had a lot of action for one day," Ness told her, and she agreed with a nod.

Popo, a good seventeen feet away, staggered to his feet. He felt the giant patch on his skin, right in the middle of his tummy, begin to swell. He groaned, but also smiled.

Because the look on Nana's face was impressed. When she glanced at his psychic friend, it only grew, and that made Popo grin: his plan was working.

Even as his smile faltered in pain, he took it in stride.

Ah, the things friends would do for each other.

* * *

A/N: **Okay, I know the whole "Eskimo" thing was probably stereotyping and politically incorrect. But I'm always wondering, where did they come from? So, uh, sorry if I offended anybody, but there you go. I had a lot of fun writing this.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, InsanityPika! Thanks to all those who reviewed, and now I will address my anonymous reviewers (and others): Thank you Mystical! I'm glad to see you're in on the judging. ;) By the way, I love your username. Thanks for reviewing, Anyone! I knew you'd enjoy that chapter. I'm **_**extremely **_**pleased with your review (Yes, I'm that immodest). Thanks! To EggplantWitch, oh yes, that's right. 3****rd**** Chapter. ;) and don't disappoint. I'm ready for your update. (: and to Nobody, thank you so much! I'm glad you reviewed. Here's your update!**

**Thank you SO much to all who reviewed. It makes my friggin' day. Review again to get more love and virtual hugs! **

**~ClumsyHeart17**


	4. For The Love Of A Friend

A/N:** Heyoh! Here's another sweet dish of The SSBB Christmas Chronicles. Dig in, yumm. (: Hope ya enjoy.**

**The SSBB Christmas Chronicles**

**Chapter 4: _For The Love Of A Friend_**

"Go, Charizard!"

Samus Aran rolled her green eyes in exasperation. Had she been his poor Pokémon, she would have cracked by now. Ugh.

"Good job, Charizard! Hit him again!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Samus watched as little Pikachu smashed into a crate. When it exploded it open, she grinned as the Smash Ball came floating rather calmly out. But, as she rushed for it, she realized something. She was far better off, in this match anyway, fighting in her Power Suit. Even if her Zero Suit would make her swifter and lighter, she'd gathered that brute force seemed to work as a better defense against Captain Falcon, and he was her main opponent. Concluding this, she backed away from the multi-colored disk.

Samus sprinted to the edge of the stage, preparing her cannon, when she glanced to the side. A few people had gathered in the audience, watching what she was sure was an impressive brawl, when suddenly her stoic gaze was snagged by a certain someone.

A certain someone with tousled, navy shocks of hair, falling all over his face, restrained only somewhat by a scrap of cloth. He was reclining casually against the wall of the stands, chatting quietly beside Link, but his bright, sparkling eyes were trained on her. Her heart began to leap in her chest, and suddenly the bounty huntress had a new target.

She leaped away from her spot, twisted through the air, shot Captain Falcon away, and broke the Smash Ball in one movement. When she dropped to the ground, the femme fatale brought her arm cannon close to her chest, building it up. As Captain Falcon dove into view, she punched it out. When he dodged, she clenched her fingers inside her fist.

Out shot a laser of blinding, shimmering blue light. Pikachu and the Captain were sucked into it, swirling and dazed, before they went zooming off the stage. She allowed a small smile to soften her face as her encasing pieces of armor broke apart, falling off of her stunning figure gradually. As she stepped out of her bulky suit, rolling her nimble shoulders in her blue one, she glanced backwards.

Her emerald gaze was meant for the man in the audience, but it accidently caught on Ash's. She couldn't help but break into a large fit of brilliant laughter at his face.

His eyes were wide as saucers, his jaw hanging slack, his hands spread at his sides. When she glimpsed him, he turned fiery scarlet, but he simply couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. He was quite sure he was having a heart attack, or some form of cardiac arrest.

Samus leaned over the side of the stage, and waved her fingers in Ike's direction. The mercenary chuckled, but his own cheeks were flushed as he raised his own hand, Link staring at him in awe and envy. Unexpectedly the gorgeous warrior winked at Ike, and was satisfied as his face blushed deeper.

By this time the F-Zero pilot and his mousy teammate had hit the stage again, and they'd hit it running. They were quite composed, but Samus giggled (to herself) when Douglas refused to meet her eyes.

Ash, on the other hand, was pretty much stunned for the rest of the brawl. His Pokémon did okay-ish, which is to say, they did no worse, or no better without their master. In Samus's opinion, they did much better without Ash screaming encouragement at them, but that was just her opinion. She wasn't fond of the little guy in the first place, but when he had his eyes glued to her, she couldn't suppress a smirk.

Why wasn't Samus allowed to tease a little?

After all, it was super effective.

* * *

In the fading light of the twilight, the snow was drowning the sun in a refreshing, chilly shower. A beaming angel was strolling beside a beautiful princess, and the two were exchanging very friendly conversation.

The auburn-haired maiden held a few bags in her hand, but the blue-eyed angel carried the most. He was quite pleased to do it, however, and he walked alongside her with a delighted spring in his step. The princess adjusted her fur-trimmed coat awkwardly, still not used to its bulk and weight. She preferred summer above all other seasons, because it was singing and joyful, not weighed down and sorrowful, such as winter.

The angel, on the other hand, adored all the seasons. However, his favorite did have to be winter, because of – you guessed it – Christmas.

"Pit," Zelda sighed, "I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I cannot help it. I am still upset by what happened this afternoon."

Pit glanced at her, his head cocked to one side. "Zelda, I'm telling you, you shouldn't be. Perhaps I'm not the best in things such as these, but I _am _a male. It's a normal reaction – and you shouldn't be bothered."

Zelda gave a faded, reluctant giggle. Then her face fell into confused lines again, that looked much too old for her face. "Perhaps. But he's never looked at _me _like that, Pit. Never. I don't understand what I have to do to earn his – his…_attention_, his _affections,_ I suppose…"

The angel slowed, his feet scuffing the crunching snow. "Zelda. Are you saying that you are…_in love_, with Link?"

The princess of Hyrule was clearing a hole in the snow with the toe of her brown boot. Finally she looked up at Pit, her gaze sheepish yet defiant. "Maybe…so what?"

The boy broke into a gleeful grin. "Then your way forward is exactly clear! Tell him how you feel, Zelda. It's simple as that!"

"It's not that simple, Pit." She looked down. "I wish it was."

Pit was obviously puzzled as he nudged her arm. "Why isn't it? Why _can't _it be?"

"Have you ever been in love, Pit?" Though it was a rhetorical question, he shook his head. "It's the worst, most incomprehensible feeling, troubling and maddening and demented—" In fact, it was Zelda who was looking quite demented, her hands clutching her hair. Then they fell to her waist, where she held them together. "It's beautiful, it's singing, and when I'm not disturbed it's so incredibly ecstatic, and I'm warmed and suddenly peaceful when he speaks to me. I'm – I'm so delighted, and my heart is calmed, and I'm reassured that it will happen someday, as if it is fate – but then…I'll see him with another girl, and my spirits plummet. When I try to speak with him, it becomes a contest for his attention. Perhaps she isn't playing along, yet I must vie vainly for his gaze. It drives me mad, but I cannot stop the contentedness that I obtain when I finally win….Does any of that make sense?"

Actually, Pit was rather appalled at all of these emotions, and how someone could feel so many things at once. But this all flew away as he realized tears were glimmering in Zelda's sapphire eyes, luminous as diamonds.

"Shh…it's alright, Zelda. I promise."

As she glanced up at him, her face was clouded and sad. "You can't promise that…"

He transferred his shopping bags to his other arm, the one that was away from her. "I can." With that, the angel grasped her hand. Of course, it was only in a friendly manner, and it consoled Zelda immensely; it felt like warmth and reassurance was seeping into her from his comforting fingers, but most of all, she felt love at its greatest: it was the love of a friend.

The princess's smile was watery, but it was a smile nonetheless that she sent at him. "Thank you, Pit."

He grinned in response, and as they passed some carolers, Pit began to sing along, Zelda's laughs increasing in frequency and warmth. "Oh come, ye, oh come ye, to Bethlehem. Come and behold Him; born the king of angels…"

At this, Pit broke off to grin wider, his spirits soaring, and his wings outstretched. His joy was effective, contagious, and one glimpse of his beaming, boyish face, and Zelda simply could not resist it.

She lifted her own shining voice and sang: "Oh come let us adore Him, oh come let us adore Him, oh come let us adore Him, Christ the Lord!"

The two friends stopped abruptly to laugh, the snow radiant in the smiling sun. They faced each other, glowing, and sang again, far louder than the rest of the choir: "Sing, choirs of angels! Sing in exultation; Oh sing, all ye citizens of heaven above!"

The chorus singers traded some perplexed looks, but most of them were grinning happily. As Pit squeezed Zelda's hand, still chuckling, reveling in the joy, the princess glanced behind them.

There, Link stood frozen to the pavement, a few shops away. He was staring at them, but it wasn't at her. It was at her and Pit's clasped hands, and the smiles gracing their faces. There was an ecstasy he'd never before seen radiating from the two, but as he watched, it did not affect him. Instead, he felt cold and wounded inside, thus his immobility and wide stare.

All at once, the warm and bubbly feelings in Zelda's stomach burst. As the stunned Hero met her half furious, half heartbroken look, she turned away from him. Her glare pierced him, however, and she knew that he'd seen everything.

Zelda wasn't thinking, and that is to be understood. She was out of her mind, angry and saddened, so she didn't stop for a second to comprehend what she was doing.

Summoning the powers of Farore, she concentrated her resentment on the small string of botany above her and Pit. She angled her head up, and observed it as it grew into a gentle curl of mistletoe.

Following her eyes, a caroler pointed at it. Chortling, he cried, "Kiss her!"

Instantly Pit's face went red, and he looked around nervously, avoiding Zelda's steady gaze. She felt his hand began to sweat in hers, but ultimately he had to glance at her. When he did, his face went white.

"Yeah, Pit," she smiled seductively. "Kiss me…" She leaned in.

Pit looked above her tilted head, and the moment he saw Link, he understood. "No, Zelda!" he urged in a frantic whisper. "Don't let your anger blind you! Zelda, don't—"

But the vengeful princess didn't listen, and, closing her eyes, she wrapped her fingers in Pit's brown hair and pushed the angel's lips to hers. As Pit reluctantly complied with her forced kiss, his joy evaporated.

Why had things gone like this? he wondered in his head as the choir all "awww!"ed. For Zelda's dignity, he put his arms around her waist, but he didn't like it. Being an angel, Pit was sort of a romantic, and he had always imagined his first kiss, but never like this. This Christmas, he had hoped to bring Link and Zelda together, but all hope seemed lost as the princess continued to smash her mouth against his.

He opened his eyes.

Link's glower could have smote a basilisk, but the agony in them was what made Pit's shoulders droop in guilt.

_Forgive me._

He closed his eyes, pretending, for his friend's sake, to enjoy the kiss.

All for the love of a friend.

* * *

A/N: **Naughty Zelda. But, she was upset with Link…why can't he see a good thing when it's right in front of him? Er, sorry this chapter wasn't great, or action-packed…I don't like it too much, but I actually did have a lot of fun writing it. I think my favorite is the Samus part. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist the "it's super effective!" gag. It's great. :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to drop me a review. It would make my day, ya. Merry Christmas to all!**

**~ClumsyHeart17**


	5. The Angst Of A Teenager

_**The SSBB Christmas Chronicles:**_

_**Chapter 5: The Angst of a Teenager**_

"Team Challenges!"

Pit was soaring around the room again, and Ash was, once again, dazed and foggy-eyed, pulling a hand through his trussed, ebony hair.

"Pit, man…"

The angel beamed down on him. "Today's the first day, Ash! Are you excited?"

As the realization sunk into the sleepy Pokémon Trainer, a twist of anxiety spiraled into his stomach. "Oh, no…"

"What's wrong, Ash?" Pit asked, slowly descending. He touched down on the ground, his head cocked to the side.

"It's nothing," Ash insisted, throwing the covers off rather forcefully, and they swamped Pit. Struggling with them, he finally managed to toss them off his head, and he followed Ash to their closet.

"Something's wrong!"

Ash glared at him, a glower overflowing with sarcasm. "I said it's nothing."

"Ash—"

"IT'S NOTHING!" the dark-eyed boy finally bellowed, staring the angel down. Pit quavered a bit, then swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry…I guess I'll catch you later." With that, he slumped out of the room, instead of flying like usual.

"No – Pit—"

But he was already out of the room. Ash felt awful, but a part of him was reassuring himself, _he deserved it. Sticks his nose into everything, doesn't he? He got what was coming._

But…that was _mean…_

_It was fair._

Perhaps….No! No, he needed to go apologize to Pit. It was Christmas, after all! What kind of a person would he be if he let Pit be upset?

_You have more important things to worry about. Samus…?_

Oh, yes.

Immediately, Ash forgot about Pit. _Samus_. It was with her beautiful body in mind that he dressed, but it took him a while, considering he kept forgetting what he was doing and just stared off into space. How was he supposed to battle today, with Samus in her Zero Suit? He couldn't even concentrate now! And she was only in his mind…

He moaned. How he longed for her! He wanted her so badly, he could almost taste it. To feel her, to have her…to _taste _her, to have his hands on her…

He didn't even want her. He _needed _her.

And he'd do anything to have her.

* * *

Pit trudged down the hallway, his lower lip stuck out.

No, he wasn't pouting, but he sure was upset.

He couldn't seem to do anything right! First Zelda, now this! As he had expected, everywhere he went he was smote by Link's glare. And he couldn't explain anything to Link without betraying Zelda's trust, and also forfeiting some of her dignity. He couldn't do that to his friend.

_Friend._

Was Zelda his friend? Zelda had used him.

Was Link his friend? He had thought so, until the Hero's feelings had shifted so abruptly, and all because of Zelda.

Was Ash his friend? He'd been proven wrong by that scene back there. And maybe they were just having a spat. But Ash seemed…nearly _possessed _by something. It scared Pit, and he couldn't comprehend it, or why. But something seemed on the verge of takeover…

The angel shook his brown locks, sighing. His head dropped to his chest.

Suddenly his head snapped back up, and he thundered down the hall. Gaining speed, it felt like he was flying.

_Flying…_

A surprising grin crossed Pit's face. He skidded to a stop, however, and knelt to the ground. Yanking out his bow, he took aim, and shot at the lock on the window. It clunked off with superb accuracy, and the window swung open lazily.

Pit charged forward again, and in a second, bounded out the window. As he fell into the frosty, chilly air, he whooped with delight. When he was about halfway down, he snapped open his glimmering wings, and the angel was soaring toward the heavens again.

* * *

"…and now I can't seem to get her out of my head."

Ike cocked a navy eyebrow musingly. He made a humming noise, then returned his attentions the sword across his lap.

Link looked on in expectation. Growing exasperated, he finally said, "Well…?"

Ike snapped his head up. "Well?"

The Hero of Time clenched his fists. "Well, what? I mean, what do you think? What should I do?"

"Link," the other swordsman said, leaning to the side to grab a scrap piece of cloth, "You shouldn't have even told me this. It's clear to me what you should do, and it's clear to you. You answered it in your explanation. I don't know why you even came to me." He serenely began to polish his scuffed and worn golden blade.

"Fine." Link stomped furiously out, and Ike gave a small snort of disbelief to the empty room. He rolled his ultramarine eyes, then got to his feet. Not to go after Link. Link could handle his own problems. But the startling dizzy sensation was back, full force, and he was forced to collapse on the ground.

The mercenary breathed deep, then fought past the bewildering swinging of his senses. He needed to go on. There was no reason for him to fail now. This was pathetic.

He staggered to his feet, his hand on his head. Groaning, he straightened and turned toward the door, which was ajar, thanks to Link's dramatic departure.

When Ike arrived in the Smash Hall, the place was blurred in activity, and that was when it hit him in the face that Team Challenges were today. It was in an uproar. Smashers were scurrying here and there, shoveling food down so they could go train before the match. Ike, the sleepy-head, (his nightmares had not relented) was sadly uninformed on the Team Challenges, so he didn't even know what the first match was. He had never found the time to train with his partner…who was?

"Dear Elincia," he murmured, wiping a hand across his forehead. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad. He could always improvise; it's what he normally did, anyway. It'd saved him countless times, and in the end, rules never mean anything.

A brown-bearded man in a tight gray suit, loaded down by a heavily-packed utility belt, wandered up to Ike. "Ike," he grunted, a hand on his beard, "Why didn't you ever come train? Sure, I know we're buddies and all, so don't take it wrong when I say this, but: we're screwed."

Yep, they were screwed.

"Did you see who we're going against?"

"I don't even know what the first match is," Ike told him, shamelessly. Snake seemed used to this type of demeanor, so he shrugged and said,

"It couldn't be worse, really. Break the Targets. And we're going against _damn _Kirby and effing Lucas. The kid will use that thing of his, the PK thing, and that creepy marshmallow will just float around. _We_ _are screwed._"

Ike didn't have much to say on this subject, but he never normally had a lot to say. Right now, he was more accepting than anything. This wasn't what he wanted to excel in, anyway.

"Sorry, Snake." He could've said something else, but he really didn't feel like it. And besides, he finally spotted Samus. Without another word, he sauntered away, leaving Snake rolling his eyes, casting some colorful curses under his breath. He lit a cigarette and slunk away to see if he could cheat.

Samus's keen eyes caught sight of Ike as he strolled up, and she went to meet him, a beautiful smile gracing her face. "Hey, Ike," she greeted, a sudden blush blossoming on her face, as she remembered their last time alone. Now, they were in a remote corner of the room, because all the other Smashers were crowded against the front wall, seeing who they were with and who they were fighting.

"Hey, Samus." He smiled down upon her, and their eyes locked. Her color intensified, and she was suddenly horrified at her last flirty move when she'd seen him. Endeavoring to regain her dignity, she looked away.

"Who you fighting?" she asked, to break the silence.

Ike groaned, massaging his temple. "Lucas…and _Kirby…_"

Samus giggled sympathetically. "Dare I ask what event?"

The navy-haired man opened one eye under his hand. "…Break the Targets…"

The bounty huntress was a little alarmed. "That…is…very cruel."

"You're telling me. And I haven't practice _once._"

"Why's that?" Samus asked, but she had a feeling she knew.

Ike Greil muttered something, but before she could force the answer out of him, Master Hand's voice boomed through the Mansion.

"Attention, Smashers! Please report to the stadium. Samus Aran, Ash Ketchum, Meta Knight, and Lucario, please assemble at the Over Freeze Chamber."

Samus looked up at Ike; he was nearly a head taller than her. "Well, that's my Brawl. I better go." But she didn't want to go.

"May I walk you there?" Ike inquired, smiling, his voice ever polite, and he offered his arm like a gentleman.

The femme fatale grinned. "Of course you may." She took his arm, and while Ike quizzed her on her type of fight and such, she found she couldn't seem to concentrate. She was certain Ike was still being tortured by those nightmares; what could she do about it?

Ike held open the door, and Samus thanked him, and entered. The pure, blinding white room dazzled her as she waited for Ike. A fourteen-year-old boy, a puffball with a mask and cape, and a blue, lupine animal were already in there. Meta Knight and his companion were muttering softly about the match to come, but Ash hadn't seen her.

"I wish you luck on your Race to the Finish, Samus," Ike said, and her worry was quickly lost on him.

"I'll be fine," she grinned. "You know me. I'm the fastest one here," she boasted, drawing a chuckle from Ike. "But you should go take a seat. Get a good one," she winked, suddenly feeling confident and empowered. Of course she could do this; Ike was there.

"Meta Knight!" Master Hand announced, and the puffball stepped onto the glowing teleportation ring, and evaporated. They saw him out the window, which was really a screen, showing where they were headed. "Lucario!" The vulpine did the same.

"Vs, Samus!" their boss cried. Ike helped Samus onto the short platform. It was barely three inches off the ground, and Ike was still taller than her. He was assured about her victory, but for some reason, his stomach was clenching. His breath was coming shortly, hastily, and a sudden boost of adrenaline hit his mind. Perhaps it was the way she smiled at him, perhaps it was the way she laughed, maybe it was her face as she boldly made her way to her battle.

He couldn't be sure, but all he did know was his lips suddenly made contact with her cheek. As he pulled back, his face burst into an ecstatic grin, and Samus's looked puzzled, perplexed, but as she disappeared, her own expression grew to delight. Her sparkling, emerald eyes were the last thing he saw before she was out in the start of the maze.

Ike, not necessarily thinking straight, threw his fist into the air in joy. As he celebrated his accomplishment, he failed to remember who else was in the room; but could you blame him?

Well, Ash certainly could.

"And Ash Ketchum!"

The elated mercenary abruptly spun around, the smile dying on his face. The young boy's glower was overflowing with antipathy, and it was with abhorrence that he made his way over to the platform. Finding it blocked by the startled swordsman, Ash enraged, shoved him rather roughly out of the way. Of course, it didn't have of an affect on the superhumanly strong Ike, but that didn't really make Ash feel better.

He was seeing red, he was maddened, infuriated, seething with anger. Thoughtless, he launched himself at Ike and threw his fist into the air. Ike was still too bewildered by this turn of events, so his normally razor-sharp reflexes failed him as Ash's fist made contact with his jaw.

It didn't really hurt, but the idea was that he managed to land a punch. Baffled, Ike quickly moved out of the way as Ash went in for another, and instead grabbed the Trainer's wrist. As he squirmed, Ike forced him to face him.

"What the _hell_ was that!" he spit, gripping the boy's wrist tighter as he struggled. "What is your problem, Ash?"

Ash did nothing but growl. At the sound of "…Ash Ketchum!" Ike finally released him, still completely flummoxed. His former friend dropped heavily to the ground, then sprang up and scrambled to the platform. Ike's eyes bored into him, but he refused to make eye contact. Finally, as he was being swept away by light particles, Ike turned away.

Until something made him freeze.

"I hate you."

* * *

A/N: **yeah, I actually really hate this chapter. I'm not proud of it at all. I think it sucks balls. UGH…So. Anyway. Besides the sucky-ness of this chapter, drama! Er…not really…I suck at that too…UGH.**

**I think I'm so upset because I just put out a one-shot, called **_**Midna's Desperation**_**, and I was really really proud of it. I think it's some of the best work I've ever done. But I only got one…flipping…review…****FML****.**

**Sigh…so…anyway…Hope you enjoyed, even though it sucked. I don't think I've ever hated a chapter as much as this. But I need this story to move on, so I updated. Sorry…Thanks for reading. Er, leave a review, please, so I don't get this discouraged again. Oh well.**

**~ClumsyHeart17 (Oh and P.S. – Link's revenge is coming. Never fear.)**


	6. Yuletide

**The SSBB Christmas Chronicles**

**Chapter 6: **_**Yuletide **_

_Cough, sniffle, sniff._

_Ugh._

_Sneeze, burn, sniff._

_Ugh…_

The little blue-eyed boy hastily shoved his blond, swishing locks out of the way so he could upchuck, searing his throat, into the bowl beside his bead. Wiping his mouth with his golden hand, he tasted bile and salt. Sweat. Why was he sweating? Why was he vomiting? Was he going to die? Oh no, he was dying, wasn't he? Wasn't he? Now he'd have to say goodbye – what would happen? He was dying!

"Shh, shh…" The sapphire-eyed princess soothed, rubbing his back gently as he leaned over the edge of the bed. "Shh, baby, you're not dying…"

"Oh yeah?" the little boy cried, despite his hoarse and cracking voice. "How would you know? Maybe I'll wake up in—"

"Nope. You're not going anywhere." As he closed his eyes dramatically, a small smile played on her rosy lips. Tucking back a strand of auburn hair, she ran a hand across his face.

His eyes flew open, wide and scared. "How do you know?" he whispered, proving his terror was true.

She leaned closer to him, unsuccessfully attempting to hide her smile. "Because," she said, tucking his green blankets around him, "I'm not letting you go anywhere."

Toon Link smiled peacefully, his eyes sinking shut again. Zelda felt her heart expand a thousand miles, receiving all the love she felt for this little boy. She didn't know what she'd ever do without him, despite his screams when he didn't get what he wanted, or his smug little expression when he won a match, or his arrogance that she suspected he was picking up from _someone. _None of that mattered. His cute little nose that he scrunched when he was upset, the way he tapped his foot like a bunny when he was impatient, and his compassionate little voice as he helped a fellow child Smasher were all that she remembered, even when he was fighting against his bedtime. They were all incredibly endearing, and, as she looked down on him now, she felt tenderness threaten to overwhelm her.

"I love you," she murmured, descending, and kissed him on the tip of his nose. Before she could ascend, she was trapped in his little embrace. Kissing her cheek swiftly (he was a _man_, after all) he whispered, "I love you too."

She smiled, that fondness shining through her grin. "I'll check on you later, okay?"

He nodded. "See you."

Casting one last warm and caring glance of affection, Zelda turned to leave the room, when she heard something.

"And thanks, Mom."

Though her heart was full to bursting, this pulled on her heartstrings like no other phrase had. She nodded, smiled, and left the room with a wave.

But once she was out of the room, her warm expression collapsed. _Mom._ Oh, no, don't think of this in the wrong way. Zelda was filled with bubbly warmth and wholehearted love for the little boy whom thought of her this way. But there was just one problem.

Little Link didn't actually have a mother. Well, perhaps he did, but he'd never seen her. Zelda was the Triforce of Wisdom claimer, and she certainly used her knowledge as she thought forward. What if his mother ever came back to claim him? Not only would she, the princess, be heartbroken and devastated, but the mother might take unkindly to being replaced for who knows how many years.

Would Zelda really put herself through all that pain – just to be Toon Link's _mom_?

A gentle cough sounded from his room, and that was enough for Zelda.

Yes. She was absolutely willing to become hurt, perhaps in the future, if it meant soothing her baby's pain _now_. The future would come to pass as it would, and she could not change it, so she should not be anxious over it. There was the present, and that was it; the future was merely words spoken to help us plan out things. There was no future; there was only _now._

And besides, Zelda mused, leaning against the hallway, if she ever came back, she wouldn't really be his mother. Zelda would be his mother. Perhaps this woman would be his _true, _birthing mother, but she was not his _mom._ His mom was someone who cared for him, who loved him and supported him through thick and thin; who tousled his hair, who sent him off to school (after the tournament, of course), who punished him to help him become a better person. In short, she was someone who was always there.

And Zelda would always be there for Little Link, no matter _what._

She was his mom, after all.

* * *

Ike fumed about in his room a little bit longer, pacing and growling and throwing his hands around.

What was Ash's problem?

That had just been the perfect thing to ruin a perfect moment. He'd _finally _made some progress with Samus – for a second the beauty of the moment played before his eyes again – until this _boy _had to come and ruin it.

Ike wasn't stupid – he understood perfectly what was going on: Ash had a little crush.

_Little?_

The blue-haired mercenary shut his eyes tightly.

Well, if this was the game Ash wanted to play, there was going to be Hell to pay.

* * *

Snow flurries beat against the windows of the Brawler parlor, howling and scratching. As they formed miniature hurricanes, set on wrecking _some _kind of damage, a blue-haired man entered the room.

It was dimly lit, warm and inviting, also a perfect place to think. Sighing, he unhooked his sheath from the belt on his robes and set it next to him as he dropped to the tan couch. It was a small room, and a few candles threw loops of light about the tables, and Marth suspected he wasn't necessarily supposed to be there – the stands of candles were more romantic than he felt comfortable with. But there was no one else in the room, so for the time being, the prince was content.

Hmm…December 23. Tomorrow was the famed Yule's eve – Oh, Christmas.

Back in the days before Altea was destroyed, the castle had thrown a grand celebration in honor of Yuletide. Oh, how Marth wished he could be back in that gleeful, ecstatic atmosphere; his eyes shined as he remembered it.

A giant log burned in the monstrous hearth, and a beastly boar was roasted over it, in celebration of the abundance of their land. When it was done, the mingling guests were all invited together to eat at the table and rejoice in their luck, toasting and swallowing large amounts of spiced wine. But the drinks were superb, tangy and fruity, and the food was delicious, warm and delightful and fulfilling, and the company was simply wonderful. Even Prince Marth, the shyest of the royals, had taking enjoyment in conversing with his people.

Yule was the time of the year that everyone was welcomed into the palace with warm, welcoming arms. Peasants of all looks and origins and statuses were greeted with a glass of wine, little children with an overwhelming amount of food. The adults chattered and laughed elegantly, and the little ones stuffed their faces to their heart's content.

When everyone, young and old and poor and rich, had finally emptied their goblet, cleared their plate, and licked their fingers clean of dessert, it was time for Marth's favorite part of the night.

The musicians took their places, drum and flute and harp and lute; the company all gathered themselves out of their chairs and took their places in the lower part of the room. Tensed and excited, pleased smiles broke out on their faces as they waited in anticipation. The prince remembered his own eager grin, animated and more enthusiastic than he'd ever been. His sister Elice beamed at him, her hands raised and ready; she'd never seen her brother so happy.

_Finally _the music began, and everyone moved as one: they swayed and clapped and stomped and laughed, smiling and speaking softly. Stomp clap, move to the left and then back, spin and twist, and find a partner!

At that point in the music was the part Marth recalled the most forcefully. It made him sorrowful, as he realized he was not in Altea's Yuletide festivities but in the Smash Manor's parlor. Rubbing his eyes, he couldn't bear to continue on in his reminiscing, yet he had to. He had to. He had to see her one last time…

Everybody's bright robes swirled around them as they turned to find a partner; in all honesty, nobody worried about who they were to dance with, since the entire dance had switching partners. Of course, there were a few teen aged children who shyly, triumphantly held each other, awkward but pleased; but other than that, most of the adults simply caught on to someone and exchanged pleasantries, because by that time they were already spinning away again.

But something happened, when Marth turned round to find a partner. Something wonderful. Something that would change his life forever…

As he spun around, his cape sashaying behind him, there was an angel in front of him.

Time seemed to stop as he gazed, awestruck, at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Long navy locks framed her sweet, kindhearted face, flushed from the dance and rosy from his stare. Her eyes were huge, blinking beautifully on her face, sapphire and surprised. Her cheeks continued to darken as Marth finally realized what was going on, and slowly he brought his hands to her slim waist. Carefully she rested her hand on his armored shoulder, and as he started off the dance, she could not contain the playful grin dancing on her perfect, pale pink lips. They looked so soft, so tender; how Marth longed to feel them, to kiss them gently…

He smiled back with a short breath, intrigued and astounded and…taken. Yes, he was taken as he danced with this beautiful girl, the look in her eyes capturing him, so interesting and deep. He needed to know who she was…

But then she was dancing away, all too soon. Forgetting everything, he tried to follow her, until he was caught up in the arms of another girl. This girl had deep green hair and was attractive, but she looked displeased for some reason. Well, the prince himself was highly distracted. He needed to find that girl…

And he purposely broke away from his partner too early; but slyly and stealthily he wound his away to the girl's flowing river of hair. As the dance changed, and she whirled out of her partner's hands, Marth deftly caught her in his arms, leaning back, and he smiled over her nearly horizontal frame. That same smile was beaming on her gorgeous face, her arms around his neck, and they stayed like that for a while, until the dance started up again.

And Marth didn't care that everyone gave them curious looks. He wasn't concerned that he wasn't dancing right. All that mattered was keeping that beautiful young woman in his arms, and certainly that was what he made sure to do, then and forever.

But that had been before the palace was razed, reduced to ruins and rubble. Never again would he dance with her in the castle's grand hall. Never again would he stride through the halls, beaming, with his love at his side; never again would he wake up in the morning to the bright, cheerful sun reminding him that he could see her again; never again would he burst into her room and kiss her good morning; never again would he kiss her hand as she smiled tenderly; never again would they both rejoice at the diamond on her forth finger.

Prince Marth sighed, and sprawled himself out on the sofa. Outside the windows, it was dark, with swirling sparkles of snow, running their hand over the glass longingly. Marth glanced behind him, and saw the one fault in the Manor – the leaky window that freezing, chilled air constantly slithered in from. To prevent this, someone had pulled the maroon curtains shut, but now, Marth yanked them open. The moon greeted him genteelly, but not warmly; no, the moon had never welcomed him fondly once she realized that he had a lover whom outshone her.

He couldn't find solace in her light, but he liked the look of it. Turning to the frosted window, he allowed his body to shiver from the snaking wind, but did pull a woolen blanket over himself. He adjusted a feather pillow underneath his kingly head, but he didn't care for it. He would have happily slept in the snow with a rock as his pillow, as long as she was beside him.

As Marth settled restlessly, sorrowfully into sleep, a single tear rolled down his pale face, glimmering like the diamond Caeda had once worn.

* * *

A/N: **sorry for the **_**long **_**wait. However, I hope you don't mind that the next chapter will probably be Christmas Eve. I hope you don't mind a dose of Christmas in January! Anyway, I **_**really **_**love this chapter. :D thank you all for reviewing, and please review again!**

**~ClumsyHeart17 (Oh, and now y'all can hit me up at (http:/) fictionpress .com/~elementarypenguin17 . I don't have anything up yet, because I just opened the account, but I'll let you know when I have something up, if you'd like to read it.)**

**Hope you enjoyed, and thanks again!**


End file.
